Project Muggle
by x Dark Lady x
Summary: When Hermione was told she had to return to Hogwarts for her 8th Year, she didn't expect to be whisked away to Muggle Paris! Well, she didn't expect to fall for her most perfect enemy, either. A lot can happen in the "City of Love".
1. Recollections of a Pensieve

**Project Muggle:  
**_**The Rewrite**_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the plot, and some of the theories and ideas. I also own any original character that is not mentioned in the Harry Potter series, and/or anywhere else. I also kept most of J.K. Rowling's scenes from Deathly Hallows, because I can't write action. Please take note of this, before you go to my lawyers._

**Note:**_ This is the re-write of my other story, "Project Muggle: America". This follows a similar plot-line, only it is much better organized, spaced-out, researched and it has more details and makes more sense. It also features the 'gang' going to Paris instead of America. This is because I have actually been to Paris, so this makes everything much easier on you and me. Anyway, I shan't dawdle! Don't forget to leave a nice little review._

**Chapter Warnings:**_ Slight spoilers for Order of the Phoenix, half a scene from Half-Blood Prince and huge spoilers for Deathly Hallows._

When you see * ... * before/after a part of the story, it means that the part selected is excerpted straight from HP and I have not written it.

* * *

**Prologue  
**_**Recollections of a Pensieve**_

* * *

**Saturday, October 31, 2010  
Potter Manor  
5:04 pm**

The Pensieve lay in a corner, its clear blue waters rippling against the round rims of the bowl. At the head of the Pensieve, three emeralds sparkled against the marble boards. The sun poured through the windows, and beat against the water, illuminating each perfectly curved wave. It glistened at its place in the dusty cellar, as if calling everybody who dared come to approach it, to gaze upon its magnificence. No-one responded to its call.

It lay forgotten for years, as did the precious memories that were stored in its magic. Some of those memories were ones that had shaped history and the world as we know it. Still a man, only thirty or so, hovered over it. He turned to look at his partner, a beautiful woman with hair like melted chocolate.

The words from the man's mouth were croaked, as if reminiscing about something particularly sad. "I had forgotten this. It was your birthday present wasn't it? I think Pansy locked it up, because she didn't want the twins near it."

"Hm, yes...I recall Millicent Crabbe gave it to me because her husband was far too inept to watch where he was lumbering. I still pity her every day." The brunette smiled, as she walked over to the glass shelf. She pulled out one of the bottles, and rattled the silver liquid inside it. "You know – if you had asked me thirteen years ago where I would be, there would be no way I would depict our life as it is."

"I still remember when this whole thing started, it was fifth year, when Sirius died." the man sighed, as he gently took the bottle away from her. "No, really, I think it might be sixth. You know, with the whole Half-Blood Prince thing."

"And you and Ginny," the brunette reminded her, her lips curving. "Not that all the pushing Ron and I did helped you very much. You got two different partners, though I suppose it's the happiness that counts, really."

"Hey," the man defended himself, as he held up his hands. "Look at you! I don't think you can say very much either."

"True," the woman grinned. She turned back to the Pensieve, "Albus's fall off the tower was really the start point. I can't even think about what would happen if the events turned out differently. If Severus had said another curse, the Killing Curse, I mean."

The black haired man winced, as he slowly uncapped the bottle. After a long silence, he looked back up, emerald eyes shining. "So, want to take a trip back in time, Hermione?"

"Sure, why not, _Harry_?"

* * *

**Sunday, June 15, 1997  
Headmaster's Office  
8:54 pm**

_*Snape said nothing, but walked forwards and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way. The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed. Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face. _

"_Severus…" came the feeble voice of Dumbledore, "...Please."_

_Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.* He barely hesitated, before shouting out a curse – "__Reducto!" _**(1)**

_A beam of light shot out of Severus's wand, and hit Albus Dumbledore in the chest. The pressure of the spell made the headmaster wobble, and in one movement, he had tripped over the tower window and was falling to his death. Meanwhile, Bellatrix Lestrange was growling, her teeth forming a malicious smile._

"_Why not kill him, Sevi?" said the woman, "Never mind, that fall shall surely kill him. The Dark Lord shall be pleased with you."_

_Fenrir stopped suddenly and then sniffed the air, his nose twitching uglily. He smiled a wide grin, and his razor sharp canines bit into his lip, and more blood blotted his lips. "The wards are coming down; we can Disapparate right out of here."_

"_Quick, Draco, grab my arm." Bellatrix hissed. The blonde boy grabbed his Aunt's hand quickly, and soon he disappeared out of sight. Fenrir followed Bellatrix soon after, blood still trailing from his lips. Snape was last, and before he left, he shot one withering look to where Harry was hiding under and invisibility cloak, before disappearing._

_Harry darted towards the window, and fought back tears as he saw Dumbledore falling. He whipped out his wand and started yelling out all the cushioning charms he knew. At last, he hit the floor with a soft thud, and his blue eyes flickered close._

_His piercing shriek echoed across the room._

* * *

**5:16 pm**

Harry exited the Pensieve and then turned towards Hermione, his face looking very serious.

Hermione gave him a tentative smile, "Hey, I know it's hard to see it all over again, but remember what you saw was the past."

"I know," his eyes closed for a second, before he opened them again. They looked as alive as ever. "Do you remember what happened after that? Albus went into a coma and the whole school was so messed up. Remember the Horcrux hunt?"

"Yeah," Hermione admitted, "It was actually easier than I expected. I think it helped that Albus left his journal behind. I must say that it was quite a hunt. When we told him that we found all the Horcruxes in two months, he looked like he was going to faint."

"Well, he spent years looking for one, and he didn't have you." Harry pointed out, grinning. Hermione blushed, modestly, and he continued, "Besides, Kreacher literally pointed us to where the locket was, so that was easy. Albus took care of Marvolo Gaunt's ring and the Diadem we found the day after Albus's fall, in the Room of Requirement. Remember how distraught we were? What we were thinking?"

"Yeah, you wanted to hide the fake locket," Hermione nodded. "I think the only thing that was remotely challenging was Helga's Cup, but we solved that quickly didn't we?"

"You mean _you_ solved that quickly," Harry quipped. "Polyjuice Potion was a stroke of ingenuity, Mione. Though, I never expected we'd end up riding a dragon out of there. You're right though, Nagini was killed off easily, and Voldemort took care of the Hocrux in my scar."

"_Nagini_," Hermione shivered, as she remembered Voldemort's pet. She picked up another bottle, and dipped it into the Pensieve. "I think this one's about her and – you know, _Severus_."

Harry took a deep breath. Hermione looked at him, concerned, but Harry managed a weak smile and then said, his voice wavering, "No, I have to do this. It's been thirteen years; I should be able to do this."

"If you're sure..." Hermione trailed off. She smiled at him, before letting herself fall into the Pensieve.

* * *

**Saturday, May 2, 1998  
Shrieking Shack  
9:45 pm**

_The air around the shrieking shack crackled. Harry looked down at the Marauder's Map that was curled up in his hands. He didn't know what to think. Severus Snape – the man who had put Dumbledore in a coma was sitting in the Shrieking Shack – with Voldemort! Even if Dumbledore's diary had told of Snape's innocence, he couldn't just let the two sit there having coffee and biscuits, could he?_

_Voldemort wasn't supposed to be able to get into Hogwarts, even if Dumbledore was in a coma! He hadn't done it before – so how could he now?_

_Harry quickened his pace and slipped into the Whomping Willow in record speed. Making sure he didn't make any noise, he slipped into the room where Voldemort was speaking in his scaly, serpentine voice._

_*"It cannot be any other way," Voldemort was saying, "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand...and I master Potter at last." _

"_KILL!" Voldemort shrieked in Parsletongue. *_

_Nagini eyed Snape hungrily and moved forward in rapid pace. Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had grabbed Godric's sword from his belt and had jumped in front of Nagini. The snake hissed at him._

"_You are a fool for s-ssstanding in my masssstersss way, I will kill you...I will ssslasssh your throat..." _

_Nagini lunged at him, but Harry gripped the sword tightly, and remembering the basilisk in his second year, he plunged the venom-dripped sword into Nagini's heart. There was a high-pitched squeal, and Nagini's body withered into ash. Harry took a deep breath and whirled to face Voldemort, who was now looking furious._

"_You have thwarted me at every turn, Potter, but not now." Voldemort hissed, and he whipped out the wand he was admiring...was it the Elder Wand? He pointed it at Harry, "Harry Potter – rest your eyes upon the Death Wand. The Elder Wand is invincible. It can kill anyone and anything – including you!"_

_Shock flitted across Harry's face, before he managed to call up his Gryffindor courage. Hadn't Voldemort just said that it didn't work? The snake in question cackled loudly as Harry stared at him defiantly._

"_DIE POTTER...DIE!" Voldemort cried, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_A bright green light shot from the wand and hit Harry in the chest. The last thing he heard, before blacking out was an eerie squeal. _**(2)**

* * *

**5:23 pm**

"What happened after that?" Harry asked, as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I mean, I know he killed the Horcrux, but how did I end up in the hospital wing?"

"Snape apparated you to Grimmauld Place, and then flooed you back to Hogwarts. Poppy was in shock when she saw you, and according to Ron, she was muttering about how it was always _you_ that got in trouble." Hermione glared at him pointedly.

"Hey – you try having a madman chase after you," Harry laughed. "So, which memory is next? Draco, Blaise and Pansy's sudden decision to change sides in the war...?"

"You mean Draco and Pansy's decision to change sides," Hermione reminded, "Remember, the Zabini's have always been neutral in the war. Technically, Blaise was just choosing a side."

"Well, according to Ron, they were changing sides from Slytherin to Gryffindor. If I remember correctly, you said the exact same thing to him," Harry teased.

"Funny," Hermione remarked, dryly.

Harry grinned, "You know, I think Draco is rubbing off you."

"I'm sure," the brunette said, her tone a bit more amused. "To answer your question – the memory is set a few weeks after Albus woke up."

"That was funny; for once the great Dumbledore was completely clueless. I still enjoy entertaining the thought, you know. It really was too bad he couldn't come to war, he would have helped us a great deal." Harry commented, "Though it was a bit weird that Severus, out of everyone in the world, decided to take care of him."

"I suppose he felt he owed Dumbledore," Hermione shrugged, as he reached for the next bottle, "Besides, is not as if it was terribly long. You tried to keep it as quick as possible, didn't you? Most of the people we lost were sixth years and such."

"Yeah, I suppose. Are we going to watch the Pensieve or what?" the black haired man moaned, as he ruffled his hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and poured the mist inside the Pensieve. Before Harry could submerge himself, she put a hand on his shoulder, "I took out most of the gruesome stuff. We only have the confrontation. It'll make it a bit easier for you."

* * *

**Saturday, May 2, 1998  
Hogwarts' Grounds  
11:56 pm**

_Harry and Voldemort circled each other, their wands trained on each other._

"_You look like you're in a pickle, Riddle. What happened, did the Elder Wand fail on you?" Harry taunted, as he twirled the said wand in his fingers._

"_I need no Elder Wand – I don't need a stick to beat you, Potter!" Voldemort hissed, "You will never kill me. I am immortal!"_

"_Haven't you realised it yet, Riddle?" Harry laughed, as blood dribbled from his sweaty, scarred face. "We know all about your precious Horcruxes. You didn't think we wouldn't find out? We destroyed all of them – the diary, the cup, the locket, the diadem, the ring and your snake. Oh and how can we forget the Horcrux that you defeated yourself? Did you know that the day you tried to set Nagini on Severus, you killed a Horcrux?"_

"_I do not know how you knew about this, Potter," Voldemort muttered, trying to conceal his surprise, "But I assure you I did not kill any of my own soul pieces."_

"_You tried to kill me – you instead killed your Horcrux...how does that feel, Tom?"_

"_It does not matter," Voldemort continued, though you could see that he was faltering. "I will defeat you."_

"_You're going to lose, Tom," Harry said, "People are realising that, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape...don't you see? You're fighting a losing battle."_

"_I have turned many of yours against you, too! Don't play with me, boy."_

"_You WILL die, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Voldemort will not rule a day longer."_

_*"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _

_Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.*_

_Tom Riddle was dead._

* * *

**5:34 pm**

"Everyone was so happy after that," Harry recalled, "We all went home and celebrated; only I stayed at Grimmauld Place with the Weasley's and Albus. It was times like then that I wish Sirius was still with me – or even Mum and Dad." The man's eyes misted over.

Hermione smiled at him, knowing that Harry needed some time to himself. Even after so long, Sirius's death was still a tender topic with Harry. On the way out, Hermione caught her reflection in a nearby mirror. The light reflected off of it and fell on her silver necklace. Hermione smiled as she remembered how she received it. She turned back to where Harry was brooding, and spoke.

"The tale only began from there. Just when we thought when it was over," Hermione said, softly, "Do you remember, Harry? Albus sprung a surprise on all of us; I guess he liked surprising us. It's his 'style' as Ginny calls it."

Harry looked up, and even though his eyes were sad, he managed to chuckle. "How could I not remember that, Mione? It was probably the most influential experience in my life. It could probably even top the whole fiasco with Voldemort."

"Definitely," Hermione giggled, "Though I don't regret it one bit."

"Me neither..."

The brunette ignored him, and continued, "You know, the girls and I still talk about it every time we have one of our sleepovers. You'd think we were too old for that, but we're not. I still remember the first time we talked about it. Remember the end? Well, we named our adventure – you'll never believe what Luna decided on – '_Project Muggle'_."

* * *

**(1) **In the original series, Severus casts the Killing Curse, but in my version, I need Albus alive, so I settled for something pretty destructive – the Reducto curse.

**(2) **That is, by the way, not the sound of Voldemort. It is the sound of the Horcrux in Harry dying. I just thought I'd add that in case someone mistook that for Snape or whoever.

**Footnote: **_Please do read the Note's at the top and bottom, please. Some of it really explains a lot. So, if you haven't read the Note up top, I strongly suggest you do. Anyway, I have set the Prologue in a very different format. The Prologue is actually in the future, so for the actual story, we will be back-pedalling thirteen or so. Anyway, review!_

_**- FashionStarlet -**_


	2. Homecoming for an Eight Year

**Project Muggle:  
**_**The Rewrite**_

**Thanks: **_MidnightPixieGal__, __tartanbanana__,_ _mishis93_ and _Leanora__._

**Note: **_Okay, I've decided to have Hermione go to Grimmauld Place first, because then I can have Ginny break it to her earlier, and then Ginny's crush on Blaise can develop a bit earlier, so it doesn't seem rushed. It also helps create a stronger bond between Luna, Hermione and Ginny, though it's obvious that Ginny and Hermione are much closer than Luna. Um, nothing else, apart from review!_

**Chapter Warnings: **_None...unless you don't know about the DA and Voldemort being Tom Riddle._

* * *

**Chapter One  
**_**Homecoming for an Eighth Year**_

* * *

**Friday, August 21, 1998  
Hermione's Bedroom  
10:30 am**

Hermione Granger was an elegant, independent young woman, who could get any job that appeased her with the flick of her wrist...well, in the Wizarding World at least.

Yet, the 18 year old which was lying on her purple bed, job-less. She had decided to leave the Wizarding World for a while, as she needed time to spend with her parents. Besides, what good would it do her if she returned to a war-trodden Ministry? The only thing that would probably favour her return was the enormous amount of gold lying in her vault at Gringotts, ready to be claimed by its "war hero", and perhaps the reactions of everyone.

She wondered whether she would ever lay eyes on the Wizarding World again, whether she would walk into the halls of the Ministry. Whether she would ever feel the thrill of accomplishing a feat deemed "impossible" by her Mother and Father...most of all, she wondered if she would ever see her best friends again.

By best friends she, of course, meant Harry Potter – 'The Saviour' – and Ron Weasley (who had a not-so subtle infatuation with her, which was frankly, annoying). Together they made up the Golden Trio, a name that the presses had swallowed up, greedily. On the upside, the presses hadn't realised that Hermione had also made close friends with two other girls – Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood.

Hermione sighed to herself, and slowly sat up on her bed. She turned to face the mirror that hung by her bed, and cocked her head. She looked decidedly different from when she had left the Burrow. Most of her scars had healed up, leaving her once-porcelain skin clear and slightly tanned (a result of her Mother's sudden decision to visit sunny California). The huge bush on her head had evened out, forming long, delicate curls that reached half-way down her back. She'd even put soft highlights in her hair, making it a mix of browns – Chocolate, Hazel and Honey. Even her body had matured, and had become curvier, and more suited to her age.

The only thing that stayed the same was her eyes, but even they looked slightly different. They were no longer dark and broody, but sparkled with excitement at the thought of what was coming.

_If there was anything coming_, Hermione reminded herself, gently. _I may as well live here for the rest of my life, if I don't face the world soon. Even if I am the smartest witch of my generation, I'm not even close to as smart as I could've been if I stayed in the Muggle World, putting me in a major job disadvantage. Not that I regretted going to Hogwarts. No way. If there was a chance I could go back there – I would._

Before Hermione could ponder on Hogwarts anymore, there was a soft fluttering out of her window. Out of reflex, she spun on her heel and aimed her wand at the window. She blinked. There, flying out of her window was the unmistakable figure of an owl.

She furrowed her brow – who would be contacting _her_? She had already told her friends not to, so why was there an _owl _out her window?

Cautiously, she unlatched the frame, and flung open the window. The owl squawked, in an appreciating manner, and then flew to her desk, where it deposited a white envelope. Hermione reached over and picked up the envelope, which was addressed to her in a strangely familiar green writing. Surely enough, when she flipped it over, she saw the distinctive Hogwarts logo...but why would anyone at Hogwarts write to her?

Hermione turned and stared at the owl, who had perched itself on her bed. The owl fixed her with a look, as if to say, '_Open it, will you?_' Hermione raised an eyebrow, before slipping the thick parchment out of the envelope.

_**HOGWARTS  
SCHOOL of WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

**Headmaster**_: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Granger, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to return to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for your 8th year, as to continue your education. Please find enclosed of all necessary books and equipment, as well as a letter regarding the changes at Hogwarts this upcoming year._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_

"_Eight_ year?" Hermione yelped, "She _must_ be kidding me! Hogwarts only goes up to seven years – right?" She fingered the letters attached to the bulky parchment, but before she could read the letter 'regarding the changes at Hogwarts', another owl swooped in. The brunette squinted – was that..._Pig_?

The owl bounced up and down on her bed, and Hermione rolled her eyes. _Definitely_ Pig.

She reached down to look at what Pig had brought her, but to her surprise it wasn't one note, but four! Hermione sighed and collapsed onto her bed. She had a lot of reading to do, not that she minded. It felt sort of good to be getting letters from her friends again.

She didn't want to admit it, but she missed them – a _lot_.

* * *

_**HOGWARTS  
SCHOOL for WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_UNIFORM_

_Eight Year students are not required to bring any clothing apart from enough clothing to suffice for a week or so. Other clothing will be provided by staff._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of the following books:_

_NEWT Level Transfiguration by Dexter Vermin  
Defending Yourself by Opal Dark  
Mastering Charms by Rebyl Shire  
Advanced Potions – The Cauldron Bubbles by Yerh Jigger  
History Along The Times by Balgarhta Belldira  
Creatures of the Beyond by Terrinus Trover  
NEWT Herbology Practices by Geringa Bellarus  
Arthimancy for 7th Years by Dedea Vasinus  
Find your Inner Eye by Phyllis Man  
Stars and Stuff by Iris Dgyer  
Ancient Runes for NEWT by Elianor Cyra_

_Please note that books may vary according to the subjects chosen._

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
1 suitcase (available at muggle stores)_

_Refer to the Letter for information about pets, broomsticks and other equipment._

_

* * *

_

_**HOGWARTS  
SCHOOL for WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_Dear Whomever This May Concern,_

_Due to some events, Hogwarts has been undergoing construction. Because of this, several changes will occur during this year._

_The 1st – 6th years shall proceed as normal, but they will be housed in different quarters, depending on whether their house dormitories were damaged or not. The 2nd – 6th years shall be receiving extra tutoring if they need it. They will each be assigned specific timetables to make up for their lack of education._

_For last year's seventh years, there will become "Eight Years". This progression is temporary and will only happen for this year._

_However, since we don't have enough space to house both seventh and eight years, there will be a change of events. The 7-8th year Classes shall be taken somewhere else for the first semester, to get some experience. They will then return, and while the 7th years attend NEWT classes, the 8th years shall engage in their own private studies, so that they can then, later on take the NEWTs exam, which remain unfinished for the year._

_Since this disrupts some things, parents are told that students in the 7-8th years are to bring nothing apart from the Hogwarts Uniform (one pair only), standard under-clothing, his/her wand and any optional books, accessories or prized possessions. Note that this does NOT include broomsticks and/or any type of animal. Everything else is preferred to be Muggle._

_After the trip, parents are advised to ship other equipment over to Hogwarts, and term shall continue as per usual._

_As well as this, the Quidditch pitch and several greenhouses have been damaged, so no extra-curricular activities shall take place for this year._

_Thank you, and if you have any questions, feel free to contact me._

_Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

_

* * *

_

**Dear Hermione,**

**How are you? How's your family? (Tell them "Hi") I miss you terribly. I have no company over here, apart from Luna. But she's no you.**

**Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet? It's terribly exciting, isn't it? We'll graduate at the same time, think of that! Not to mention we get to go on a trip...I wonder what Dumbledore has planned.**

**I'm sorry I couldn't write more, but you have about three more people waiting in line to use the quill.**

**Hope to see you soon.**

**Your best friend,**

**Ginny xx**

**PS: I know we said we wouldn't contact you until you had some time to cool down, but I know you miss us. You'd feel worse if we didn't do this.**

**PPS: Ron is so boring – all he talks about is Quidditch, Chess and you.**

**PPPS: I've got to tell you something. On the train, okay? It's...important. It's to do with me...and Harry.**

**PPPPS: Are you coming to Grimmauld Place? It's all cleaned up (Kreacher's gone, replaced by Dobby) and everything's mostly cheerful. Please? I'll promise to ward off Ron...**

**

* * *

**

Dear Mione,

You won't believe how happy Ron was when our Hogwarts letters arrived! He was so happy – he's really excited to see you. You should really ask him out, I know he likes you. Would you?

We're all fine in Grimmauld Place. Luna moved in a couple of days ago. You won't believe this – but she's actually settled down a bit. Yeah, she still sprouts eccentric tales, but she is actually a bit more level-headed now. I think it's because of her dad. It's my fault for getting them to step out of their neutral position. I should've never started the DA.

...I suppose I should stop being so depressing. That's what Ron said. But I can't help it...all those people who died...but it's over now, I hope. Tom's gone.

Anyway, I hope I'll see you again when Hogwarts starts. Dumbledore has been keeping a huge secret from us – won't even tell me. It'll be great to finally see what it is. I'll see you at Platform 9 and ¾, or at Grimmauld Place, if you can come.

From your friend:  
Harry J. Potter

* * *

_Hermione!_

_I miss you so much. I hope you're having a great time with The Muggles. I can't wait until Hogwarts. We can spend so much more time together and not worry about anything! And that trip! It sounds like a great place for us to have fun. We could study for NEWTs, the one that you missed? I probably need a tutor, though. You're smart._

_Ginny and Harry are acting weird. Don't mention it to them though. They never sit next to each other, and ignore the other half the time. Maybe we could try to get it out of them together?_

_Are you coming to Grimmauld Place? Please say you'll come. PLEASE. For me. I would love it if you could leave The Muggles a few weeks early, and then we could sn- talk! (1)_

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

_**Hello Hermione,**_

_**I hope you and your family haven't been plagued with Cracklespurts yet. They seem to be floating around a lot this season. In other words, how are you?**_

_**I read the Hogwarts letter. I hope you can take a break from your break and come back. Though, remember to be careful of the Trinees. I hear that they like to infest themselves on those who travel dimensions.**_

_**Grimmauld Place is lovely. I hope you can come and visit. Ginny is very nice company, but her heads is often filled with Gurgles (they make you very confused) when I talk. I do not think that she can comprehend the complexity of Sherries. **_

_**Ron's head is often filled with Lurvings. When I told Ginny these are love bugs, she started laughing. He gets them when he talks about you. I think you're annoyed with him. I tried telling him he had no chance, but I don't think he like frankness – or Ginny said, "Bluntness". **_

_**Harry is different too. He spends a lot of time outside, playing Quidditch. I think Ginny and him broke up. Ginny won't tell me though. But the Irus in her head was showing that she was denying something.**_

_**I like this new home, though I miss my dad. I –**_

_**Goodbye, Hermione.**_

_**Luna Lovegood ~3~**_

_**PS: I really do hope you can visit, though.**_

* * *

_Hey Everyone,_

_I really don't have time to write separate letters to everyone. So, I'm just going to conjoin one letter._

_Okay, I'm fine and so is my family, thank you._

_I really am excited for Hogwarts, though I have an idea that they're taking us out somewhere we've never been before. So it wouldn't be the Ministry – at least, that's what I'm assuming, from Professor McGonagall's letter._

_My parents agreed to let me stay two weeks at Grimmauld Place. I'll be there by Monday. Tell Mrs Weasley and everyone else, will you?_

_Now, the separate notes (Yeah, I do like notes):_

_Ginny – I declare a sleepover (Luna too) as soon I get there. We can talk. I miss you too, by the way. I'm not mad at you, though._

_Harry – Stop beating yourself up! You saved everyone! No-one blames you. It. Was. Voldemort. Okay? And to answer your first question... _

_Ron – Erm...tell your Mum hi._

_Luna – I'm pretty sure I'm going to be fine. I'm coming over, Luna; don't depress yourself by thinking about your Dad. I know your parents wouldn't want you to do that._

_Anyway, I'll see you all in three days. I'll Floo._

_Forever,  
Hermione xx_

* * *

**Monday, August 24, 1998  
Grimmauld Place  
1:23 pm**

The fire crackled, its fiery red flames spitting. There was a momentary flash, and the fire turned a bright green. The occupants around the fireplace – four adolescents – perked up at the sound, and turned around to face the fireplace, only to see three heavy suitcases fall through the archway of the ornate, wooden furnace.

The first teenager, a tall, curvy girl with deep auburn hair (that reached up till her waist, and was unbelievably straight) and brown eyes looked at the suitcases for a while, before motioning to her partner. The second girl, whose strawberry blonde hair, fell gracefully to her back, nodded and she levitated the suitcases off to the side, without even blinking her sky blue eyes.

The black haired boy (who had a strange looking scar and sleek, rectangular glasses, which framed his bright, emerald eyes) nodded at Ginny and Luna, somewhat curtly. His friend, however, was sitting on the edge of his chair, too entranced by the fireplace to notice the exchange between his sister and his best mate.

"Oh, stop it Ron," said the red-headed girl, scornfully, "You'll fall off your seat if you try and look more eager."

"Leave him be, Ginny," said the black haired one, quietly. Ginny turned to look at him, and he looked back up, fixing her with a piercing look.

Any other person would be thoroughly intimidated, but Ginny wasn't any other person. She turned back, and shot him the same look, "I'm not one to follow orders, _Harry_. You're of no standing to me, if you think you can boss me around."

Harry covered his face, trying to hide the hurt that was displayed on his face. The only person, who noticed this exchange, was the dreamy-looking girl sitting by Ginny.

"Where is Hermione?" the blonde tried, hoping to break the silence, "We see her er..._suitcases_, I think they were, but where is she?"

"That's what I'm thinking," Ron muttered, worriedly, "Luna, you don't think she's been..._abducted_?"

"Possibly," Luna shrugged, "Though probably now. It's probably some Chirmies paying her a visit. Don't worry, they're harmless. They just like to hide in fires so that people can't get through. They're known to be very cheeky."

"You think so?" Ron asked, looking genuinely interested. Ginny and Harry glared daggers at each other. Ron, as usual, wasn't deterred, "How do you get rid of-"

Before he could finish his question, there was another flash and a tall, pretty young woman stepped out of the flame. She tilted up her Gucci glasses, and then grinned at them. At first, everyone stared at her, before Ginny sprang up and enveloped her in a hug, squealing, "Hermione!"

Hermione grinned, before letting go of Ginny. "Hey Gin, sorry it took so long. Got a bit held up with Mum. I don't think she was ready to let me go again." She motioned at the fireplace, albeit with a touch of sadness.

Ginny nodded, understandingly, before stepping back to size Hermione up. After a few seconds, a full-blown smile erupted on her face, "_Look_ at _you_, Mione! You're all grown up! What did you do to your hair, it looks totally _gorgeous_. And _oh my god_, I _love_ your skirt – _so_ chic – and those sunnies are to _die_ for. Merlin, I'm _so_ jealous of you now! _Gawd_, you _have_ to give me the 911 of all the boutiques you went to, okay?"

"Gin, chill, okay?" Hermione laughed, "My cousin, Emilia, is a model and because of that, she scored some awesome clothing from Australia for us. Most of them are around my size, so you can choose whatever you like. Besides, some clash with my new hairstyle." **(2)**

"You sound like a fashion magazine," Ginny smirked, before giving way to Luna.

The blonde smiled and gave Hermione a small hug, before saying, dreamily, "Hello Hermione. I'm glad to see that there were no Chirmies in your fireplace. It would be devastating if you couldn't make an entrance."

Said brunette giggled, "I'm sure, Luna. You all ready for the big night? Did Gin brief you on the standard rules?"

"No, I'm afraid she didn't have any time to. She was too busy doing other things..." Luna smiled, before giving Ginny a pointed look, "She was sharing insults with Harry."

Hermione looked taken aback. When did Ginny and Harry start sharing insults? She turned to Ginny, who gave her a sheepish smile. Hermione glared at her, as if to say, '_We'll talk about this later'_, before turning and greeting Harry with a friendly hug. He looked a bit uncomfortable at Luna's comment, but that was overridden by how happy he was to see Hermione again.

Ron was next, and he held out his hands and gave her a goofy smile, as if he expected Hermione to jump into his arms and smother him in love-sick kisses. Hermione regarded him with a tight smile and a curt nod. The smile on his face wavered a bit, and for a moment the brunette felt a little guilty, so she gave him a quick hug. This seemed to brighten his spirits.

"Come on," Hermione said, to Ginny and Luna, "I proclaim a GGN **(3)**...Harry, Ron, you know the drill. Ask Mrs We- Molly if we could have dinner upstairs. Remember, no boys allowed!"

Then, with a cheerful wave, she was gone.

* * *

**Ginny's Room  
4:19 pm**

"With the huge prize money that the Ministry handed out to their 'war heroes' and Dad's promotion, we've become, well not really rich, but we're much better off now than before. Way, _way_ better."

Luna was lounging on a red chair, and Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, with a novel on her lap. She was alternating between reading and making comments on Ginny's tale. Luna didn't know how she did this, but decided it was one of the things about Hermione that she would never comprehend.

Deciding that it was time to make her move, Luna spoke, "So Ginny, what's up with you and Harry? "

The red-head froze and for a second, a flash of sadness passed over her face. Hermione's book retreated, gently, to the bed covers and the brunette's hand went to Ginny's shoulder. Luna could see why they were so close. Trying to make amends, she quickly retraced her steps. It wouldn't do her good if she spoilt her first ever sleepover. **(4)**

"I'm sorry Ginny...I didn't mean to pry. You don't..." Luna began, running her hand through her wavy hair.

"No...It's about time I face the truth." Ginny took a big breath, "Before you arrived, Luna, H-Harry, he took me aside. H-he told me that...that...he told me that he couldn't date a girl who...who had slept with half of the male population and that he...that he couldn't be with me without thinking about someone else...he said he doesn't love m-me anymore!"

Ginny broke down, and it seemed that all the tears she had hid away behind petty insults came pouring down her pale, freckled skin. Luna rushed to Ginny's right, and desperately tried to comfort her. Hermione soothed calming words..."its okay Gin, you have us. Besides, you can find someone much better than him..."

"I know...I'm over it, Mione..." Ginny sniffed, "I-It is just that Ron sided with him...and h-his words...Does it really seem like I...like I slept with half the male population? Tell me the truth."

Hermione fumbled a bit, so Luna took up her cue, "Ginny, he was probably just distraught; he doesn't mean that...he doesn't want to string you along."

"You might have given off the impression that you have...er...yet to find the right guy, but it doesn't seem like you _slept_ with half the male population!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny gave a watery smile, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You guys are great. Thanks...seriously, I mean it."

"Good," Hermione said, firmly, "Now I can show you the clothes I bought – then we can go guy shopping for you. If it makes you feel better, we'll find Luna a guy too!"

"Yes, we will!" Luna nodded, "Wait – _what_?"

* * *

**Dining Room  
6:45 pm**

"What are they doing?" Ron asked, as soon as Molly had entered the dining room. The elder Weasley looked at him, surprised, before narrowing her eyes.

"Why exactly do you need to know what your sister is doing?" asked Molly, sharply.

Ron winced, but continued, "We were just wondering whether they were bored, because we haven't seen Hermione in a while and –"

"They look perfectly fine to me, Ronald Weasley," Molly reprimanded, "And don't go talking to me about Hermione. The darling was downright horrified when I told her about your persistent requests to ruin their night. Leave them be, young man. For your information, they are having a fine time trying on Hermione's clothes. So don't you dare think of barging in on them again, or you'll be missing out on more than just no dessert!"

Once Molly had left the room, an annoyed Ron turned towards his best mate, who had watched the whole exchange, quietly. "They're still dressing up? They've been 'dressing up' for more than two hours! How much more can you 'dress up'?"

"They're girls," Harry said simply.

* * *

**Ginny's Room  
8:32 pm**

Ginny tossed the last of her mother's dinner in the bin, before turning to her two friends. Luna was playing, idly with the hem of her top, and Hermione was flipping through her novel – _"Little Woman"_ – at an unbelievable pace. The three girls sat in a comfortable silence, before Hermione put down her book and declared herself finished.

"That was so refreshing," she sighed. Ginny rolled her eyes. Every time Hermione finished a book, she would get all wistful and Luna-like.

"You've got Hvans around your head," Luna stated, blankly.

Hermione snapped back to reality and both she and Ginny turned to stare at Luna. The blonde girl shrugged and did something that surprised them both. She took out her wand and then murmured a spell, _"Accio Hogwarts Yearbook!"_

The brunette girl looked at Luna, weirdly, "Luna, did you forget that Hogwarts has no yearbook? There was never one, because according to studies it shows that the traditions of the Muggle World have never been practiced in Hogwarts, because it is still several centuries behind the modern era. Melata Iryde, a Muggle witch, wrote in _'How Eras Diverge'_ in 1983, and that result itself shows that the Muggle world is much more advanced, even at such an early day." Hermione, then, realised that she had been lecturing them, blinked, and then smiled sheepishly.

Before the other two girls could comprehend what Hermione had said, there was a large _zoom_, and a huge book landed on Luna's lap. Hermione shot it a disbelieving look, and Luna dusted off the front page, to reveal the words "Hogwarts Yearbook" engraved on the black cover. Shrugging, Luna flipped to the first page. Hermione started panicking when she saw the first page, which read:

**PROPERTY OF ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE**

Ginny giggled (albeit a bit nervously), "I don't think Headmaster Dumbledore will miss this _too_ much...I hope."

"Ginny, we just STOLE a book from the HEADMASTER'S office! OMG, what to do! I hope he doesn't expel us – and our EIGHT YEAR – we'll miss out on the big surprise – how do we – we can't Floo there, can we? If I got – no..." That was Hermione.

"Well, we can always give it back to him later," Luna said, cheerfully, "He probably won't even notice. There's always Bobbles close to him. They make him think of candy."

That stopped Hermione's hyperventilating. She stared at Luna for a while, before slowly turning to Ginny. The two looked at each other, before bursting into giggles. Luna smiled, not really knowing why they were laughing. Finally, Hermione spoke, "Okay, I guess we can give it to him later. First things first, Luna, flip to last year's seventh and sixth years!"

Luna put a hand on the book and said, "1997 – Classes of 6 and 7." The book glowed slightly, before it started flipping. It stopped at two pages, one with the whole of sixth year, and the other with the seventh.

Ginny turned to Luna, "How did you know what to do?"

Luna smiled mysteriously, so Ginny opted for another question, "Why did you summon the yearbook, anyway?"

"Did you forget, Ginny? We're going to find you a new guy!" Hermione butted in.

"I thought you were joking!" Ginny exclaimed. When she saw Hermione's serious face, she felt like fainting. "No. No. No. NO!"

Hermione smirked, evilly. (For a second, Ginny was eerily reminded of Malfoy) "Unless, of course, you want me to go downstairs and confront Harry..." Ginny's eyes widened. "...He-he, I told you, Ginny, never say 'no' to a Granger. Especially this one."

"Sssssoooooooo..." Luna interrupted, "Let's start with sixth year!"

* * *

**8:44 pm**

"That was hopeless," Hermione said, as she put down the book. "Now, it's time for seventh year."

"Let's just call out random boys...erm, crossing out Harry and Ron, obviously." Luna coughed. "Okay, er... Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"Ew...no." Ginny scrunched up her nose

"Seamus Finnigan."

"Psh. No."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Just because I went to Yule Ball with him! No!"

"Dean Thomas."

"I already dated him. Remember?"

Then, about ten or twenty names later, the girls had to start moving on to Slytherins...unfortunately. Hermione glanced down at the book, before volunteering the first Slytherin she remembered, "Draco Malfoy?"

"NO! How can you think that?" Ginny exclaimed

"Hey! You know you all were thinking it too...besides, some girls think he's hot..." Hermione looked repulsed at the thought. "Don't know why. Anyway, moving on...Theodore Nott?"

"Who's he?" Ginny asked, confused. As if answering her question, the book flashed, and now displayed a picture of Theodore Nott, shaking his dark hair. The red-head looked at him, "No. He's way too haughty. Next name."

Luna looked deep in thought. She turned to look at the book and then said, "Show me Blaise Zabini."

The book flashed again, only this time it showed a handsome man, with dark skin and a gorgeous head of dark brown hair. His lips were parted, showing off two sets of pearly white teeth, and formed a charming smirk-smile. Hermione and Luna turned to Ginny to see her reaction. They didn't get one, because Ginny was staring at Zabini run a hand through his hair and wink at the camera.

Suddenly, Hermione started grinning like an idiot. "Ginny's got a crush! _Ginny's got a crush!_"

* * *

**(1) **Ron was about to write 'snog' but changed it 'talk', which is less tacky.

**(2) **Emilia is my own character. In this story, let's say that Emilia came to visit Hermione, and having the influence of her made Hermione much more girlish, and less a know-it-all.

**(3) **GGN stands for 'Girl's Gossip Night'; more will be explained about that as the story progresses. Right now, it is just a sleepover.

**(4)** Luna was, after all, shunned in Ravenclaw and so in most other houses. Since Luna never saw any other people out of school, no-one would invite her to a sleepover. Besides, you can't exactly proclaim a sleepover in the middle of the war, can you?

**Footnote: **_I know some of you think that the original was better, partially because this one is a bit more serious, but trust me; it gets more and more fun as it goes. I just had to put that in there, because, they can't be all fun while they're watching a_ war. _So, yeah, review and I hope this meets your expectations._

_**- FashionStarlet -**_


	3. Mysteries of the Slytherin Nature

**Project Muggle:  
**_**The Rewrite**_

**Thanks: **XxxerycaxxX _and _DaRkNeSs is SeDuCtIvE_, for reviewing!_

**Note: **_We've had history, and tension, but now it's time for the key element. Enter Draco Malfoy..._

**Chapter Warnings: **_There is some swearing in this chapter! Avert your eyes, little ones! Kidding, it's only one word._

* * *

**Chapter One  
**_**Mysteries of the Slytherin Nature**_

* * *

**Tuesday, September 1, 1998  
Platform 9 and ¾  
11:45 am**

Hermione stepped through the fireplace, her eyes closed and her elbows clamped tightly by her sides. Soot covered her rose-coloured V-Neck. She quickly dusted off the black marks, and then stepped aside, so that Ginny could come through. The cheerful red-head came bouncing through, with her suitcase clutched in one hand. Its scarlet covers matched her hair, and the suitcase was strangely serene around her pale yellow dress.

"Luna here yet?" Hermione asked, running a hand through her curly hair. "She said she'd meet us at Grimmauld Place today. Was she a no-show?"

"In a way," Ginny shrugged, as she wheeled her suitcase to the luggage section, "She called just minutes after you Floo'd here. She said that she'd be coming by herself. S'okay, though, I think she was just caught up looking at her parent's stuff."

"I would too. Can you believe that those Ministry officials want her to evacuate the place? She must be completely devastated. If someone said they were going to bulldoze my deceased parent's place down, I would drive them away, kicking and screaming!" Hermione commented, as she turned to look at the shiny red train.

"Yeah, I can totally see that," Ginny giggled. She turned to the train, which was whistling merrily. Students milled around, chatting happily. The atmosphere was considerably less tense, and it glowed with warmth, now that Voldemort was truly gone forever. She turned to Hermione, who looked rather wistful. "It feels good to be going back, doesn't it?"

"You read my mind." Hermione smiled, before she grabbed Ginny's hand and launched her into the train. Ginny screeched, but nobody paid her any mind. Still giggling, they turned and walked down the corridor, only to bump into a frazzled Harry and a love-sick Ron.

Hermione held back a groan. Ron had never gotten over his crush, not even when Hermione had snubbed him in the holidays. He had never given up hope, and it was frankly starting to annoy her. Plastering her most cheerful smiles, she greeted them, "Hey guys, do you want to go find a compartment?"

"Um...actually, that's why we came here..." Harry fumbled, "Well...you see, Seamus's dad works in the Ministry...and now that Voldemort is gone, the Quidditch cup is back on...so, he's got all the details...so er...we came to tell you that we're going to sit with them...and their compartment is actually full..." He looked at Hermione, pleadingly.

"Okay," Hermione's smiled dropped, and Ginny was mentally rejoicing. "Yeah, it's okay. We were going to wait for Luna, anyway. Heh...okay. We'll see you two back at Hogwarts, okay? You _are_ still going to sit with us in the Feast, right?"

"Yes, of course!" Harry breathed out, relieved. "Thanks Mione, we'll catch you later. Bye." He nodded at Ginny, and quickly left. Ron shot Hermione what he thought was a charming smile, before waddling off behind him.

"Don't sweat it, Mione," Ginny said, when she saw Hermione's worried look, "He's been distant ever since he broke up with me," she paused, and then shot Hermione a mock-glare, "No wait, he's been distant ever since he heard _somebody_ scream out that I have a crush!" **(1)**

"Hey – it was going to come out anyway," Hermione murmured, sheepishly. She turned and found the nearest compartment – right at the very back of the train – and collapsed on the soft seats. Hermione flexed her fingers and then turned to Ginny, "So, how do you think this school year will be? Any more huge dramas?"

"It wouldn't be Hogwarts without any dramas, you know that," laughed the red-head. She was about to add something, when the door of the compartment slid open, to reveal three very familiar Slytherins: Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson.

Malfoy barely even glanced in their direction, before claiming the seat near the window...next to Hermione, who glared at him, and shifted slightly. Zabini looked on, amused, before sitting on Draco's right...next to Ginny, whose cheeks were now tinged light pink. Parkinson surveyed the situation, before sitting next to Hermione. Nobody looked too pleased with the sitting arrangements...except perhaps Ginny and strangely, Zabini.

Hermione shot daggers at Malfoy, "What are _you_ doing here? Nobody invited _you_ here!"

"I'm wounded! _Wounded_, you hear me!" Malfoy cried, clutching his chest. Zabini and Parkinson snickered, and Malfoy smirked as he straightened his back. "Why do you think we're here? Not to have a chat with you, _obviously_."

"Well, considering your personality and your quick decision to change your side in the war, I wouldn't put it past you to be your obnoxious ferret-y self," Hermione shot back. Malfoy scowled at her and Parkinson looked between the two, uncertainly.

Zabini quickly cut in, "There's no other compartments available, unless we were to join Potter's cabin. They still have about five seats left, and it sounded like they were talking about break-ups or something. Anyhow, Draco didn't want to sit amongst them."

"_Damn_ right I didn't!" muttered Malfoy. He turned back to the two girls, "What? Don't have any bold words to defend your _dazzling_ saviour?"

Ginny, meanwhile, was still comprehending what Zabini had said, "Why that little _git_! How _dare_ he tell us that his compartment was full! How _dare_ he walk of all innocently! How _dare _he say he was talking about Quidditch!"

The Slytherin turned and shot Ginny a surprised looks. For the first time, Parkinson spoke, "What do you mean? Didn't he tell you that he was sitting with them? I thought he was waiting for you or something. He mentioned your name a couple of times." She said this all in a soft, almost friendly voice, which made Hermione look at her in shock.

As the train slowly left the station, comprehension dawned on Ginny, and the red-head screamed in shock, "WHY THAT ANNOYING BASTARD! Do you know what this means Hermione? Do you? HE IS TALKING ABOUT OUR FREAKING BREAK-UP!" Suddenly, the heat subsided from Ginny's face, and she turned as white as a sheet. She had just announced to bloody _Slytherins_ that she and Harry had broken up!

"Y-You and Potter broke up?" Zabini asked, in a strangled sort of voice. His cool facade was gone, and was replaced by a...a hopeful look? "W-When did this happen?"

Hermione studied his face for a while, but then the full impact of what Ginny had just hit her. She turned to Ginny and gave her a sharp look, before turning to Zabini, Parkinson and Malfoy. "They broke up after the Hogwarts Battle. This _better_ not leave the compartment, or else there will be **hell** to pay. And I will not hesitate to get you all chucked in Azkaban, _comprehendé_?" **(2)**

Malfoy paled a bit at the Azkaban comment, but quickly nodded. Zabini shot Hermione a quick smile, before awkwardly patting a blushing Ginny on the back. Pansy also gave Hermione a meek smile, "Hey, I can keep a secret. My lips are sealed." Hermione tried not to stare and gave Pansy a quick smile in return.

"Why are you being so nice?" Ginny asked, suddenly. Her face had lost its blush, and now only bore a mask of confusion and curiosity.

Pansy was taken aback."Uh, well, why can't I be nice?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's tactics (Luna had _such_ an influence on her) and turned to Parkinson, and tried to explain things reasonably, "What Ginny means is, well, we're not used to you being all sweet and erm...yeah."

The black haired girl suddenly went very quiet. "Yeah, I suppose." Hermione looked at Ginny, helplessly. The red-head shrugged in return, and turned to look at Zabini, half-pleadingly.

Zabini must've noticed her look, because he coughed, "Yes, well. Masks can be very misleading. How about we do things a different way?" The brunette stared at him, confused.

The dark haired male turned to Ginny and picked up her hand. He looked into her wide, brown eyes and said, "Blaise Celso Zabini, _Enchanté_." **(3)** He held her hand up to his mouth, and Ginny could feel his breath on her fingers. He pressed his lips to her pale skin, and a soft jolt ran through her skin.

Ginny blushed, before giving him a weak smile, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, call me Ginny."

Pansy shrugged and then turned to Hermione and held out her soft hand. She gave Hermione a weak smile, "Hey. Pansy Elinor Parkinson, it's nice to meet you."

Hermione looked at it for a moment, and turned to look Pansy in the eye. After a moment, a grin formed on the brunette's face, and she grasped Pansy's hand and shook it, "Hermione Jean Granger, pleasure's all mine." Pansy grinned back, happily.

Suddenly, Draco cut in, "Well, you guys can smooch and do whatever you want, but there's no way I'm going to apologize and – _What exactly are you doing_?"

"Stop being such a stick-in-the-mud, Drake," Pansy teased, "We're uhm..._'making new beginnings'_."

Hermione stared at the two and then started laughing, "You know what Pansy, maybe you're not that bad."

"Thanks...I think," beamed the raven haired girl, before she turned to Ginny and held out her hand. "Pansy Parkinson." Ginny looked at it in a similar way that Hermione had before giving Pansy a small smile, and shaking her out-stretched arm.

"Ginny Weasley. We're sure to be great friends."

Draco looked on, slightly annoyed. Hermione looked up from where she was shaking Blaise's hand. With an innocent smirk, she blinked at Draco, "Come on Malfoy, man up and introduce yourself. Or is liddle baby Mawfoy **(4)** _too scared_?"

The Malfoy scowled and turned his nose on her. Hermione's smirk widened and she exchanged glances with Pansy. The two then turned to Ginny, and if it were practiced, the three girls burst out into a fit of giggles. Draco's scowl deepened, and he crossed his arms. Blaise looked at him, his eyes lit with laughter.

Maybe Slytherin's weren't _that_ bad...

* * *

**Hogwarts Gates  
6:45 pm**

Luna paused as she reached the gates of Hogwarts, and took to moment to look around. She had come back from Lovegood Manor – which was now being threatened to become Ministry property – only to find that she was running late. She had to literally sprint to make it on board!

When she had finally made it on, Hermione and Ginny were nowhere to be seen! At first she thought that they hadn't made it, and got all panicked, but then she spotted Harry and Ron lounging with a couple of their Gryffindor friends. She had contemplated whether to search for her friends or not, but then reluctantly took a seat next to Ron.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, she saw a flash of red. Then, suddenly something – or rather, _someone_ – pounced on her, hugging her to death. The blonde let go, and smiled warmly at the familiar sight of Ginny Weasley. Next to her was Hermione. The brunette had her hands on her hips, but even she couldn't help but grin at Luna.

"Where _were_ you Luna?" Ginny scolded, "You didn't arrive at the train station!"

"I got caught up with Frinkles," Luna said, simply. Then she adopted a different look, one that reminded Ginny eerily of Hermione. "Where were _you_? I was looking for you everywhere! In the end I had to sit with Ron!"

Ginny snickered, but Hermione shot Luna a sympathetic look, "Yeah, at least he doesn't drool over you every second. Ginny and I were in the back of the train, where we er- made some new friends, I guess you could say?" Suddenly Hermione's smile twisted upwards, as she nudged Ginny, "Or as you could say – something more."

"What? Does Ginny like Draco?" came a sweetened voice behind them. Ginny stuck her tongue out at the figure from behind the blonde. Luna turned, abruptly, to find herself face-to-face with Pansy Parkinson. Luna turned to Hermione, who was laughing so hard she could've wet herself. Luna looked a bit uncomfortable, and shot a look at the brunette, who quickly recovered from her un-lady like hysteria.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Hermione grinned, as she turned to the black haired girl, "Luna, meet Pansy Elinor Parkinson. Pansy, meet Luna _Valentina_ Lovegood." **(5)** Ginny snorted at Luna's middle name, and the blonde shot her a mock-glare, before turning and shaking Pansy's outstretched hand, cheerfully. Well, if Hermione and Ginny could make amends, so could she.

"The end of war signals new beginnings," said Luna, dreamily. "That's what the Inkwells tell me."

Pansy looked confused, so Hermione quickly cut in, "It's not Draco Ginny's interested in."

"...Oh...you mean..." Something lit up on Pansy's face and she started laughing, "Oh Merlin, Ginny! You have a crush on B-"

Ginny's hand slammed on Pansy's mouth, and the red-head looked indignant, her fiery red hair flaming around, angrily.

"So what if I have a crush on him?" Ginny asked, hotly.

As quick as a flash, the man in question appeared next to Ginny, who jumped back and started blushing. Blaise didn't notice, however, because he was staring intently at Pansy, "Ginevra has a crush on whom?"

"You won't believe –" Pansy began, but was silenced by both Ginny and Hermione's glares. She shot a sheepish smile at them.

"Sorry Blaise, I can't tell you. Ginny will sever me into pieces if I tell you that she has a crush on – er...yeah." Parkinson shrugged, apologetically, and then turned to look at a half-curious, half-sulking Draco, who was standing several feet away from them.

Blaise turned to look at Ginny, and Hermione saw something pass through his eyes, though she didn't know what exactly it was. He gave her a small frown, before disappearing. Ginny looked a bit upset, but she didn't let it show, and went onto berating Pansy for almost letting her secret slip.

Hermione gave a secretive smile, "Let's go to the feast then, shall we?"

* * *

**(1) **In the last chapter, Hermione screams out that Ginny has a crush. Since they didn't put silencing charms up, Harry heard and he becomes a bit stiff. Well, who wouldn't?

**(2) **The word '_comprehendé_' is basically my version of "You understand?" or "You _comprehend_?"

**(3) **That basically means, "I'm _enchanted_ to meet you."

**(4) **Say that in one of those cute-baby voices.

**(5) **I actually got that from the "Dangerverse" series, where Sirius's middle name is "Valentine" and he goes under the pen name "_Valentina_ Jett". So, yeah. That bit doesn't belong to me.

**Footnote: **_This is a short chapter, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Right now my aim is to make as many updates as possible. I don't want to push you guys into giving me reviews, but seriously, if you like this story and want another chapter, please review, or else I won't feel all that motivated. Anyway, have a great day!_

_**- FashionStarlet -**_


	4. Surprises beyond Twinkly Eyes

**Project Muggle:  
**_**The Rewrite**_

**Thanks: **_MidnightPixieGal, Elfgurl96, DaRkNeSs is SeDuCtIvE, Leonara, HarryPotterpwns__ and a special thanks to __**Spintherin**__ for making me remember the story in the first place. :)_

**Note: **_Extremely short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to add onto here, so bear with me for now. The next chapter will be considerably longer, I hope. Sorry for the long wait, but I have another 4 stories going on right now, and it is getting rather hectic. Review!_

**Chapter Warnings: **_Short chapter, and that's about it._

* * *

**Chapter Three  
**_**Surprises beyond Twinkly Eyes**_

* * *

**Tuesday, September 1, 1998  
Hogwarts Great Hall  
8:55 pm**

Hermione was sandwiched between Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan, a combination that made her thoroughly annoyed. It seemed that it wasn't enough that Ron had to constantly salivate over her, but Seamus seemed to be attempting to 'butter her up' with blatant flirting. All in all, Hermione wasn't feeling comfortable – at all.

After the Sorting, Dumbledore hadn't even paused to make his traditional speech, but he had clapped his hands and signalled for the feast to begin. This only made Hermione frustrated, because she had to withstand another 10 minutes of Ron's _disgusting_ eating. Honestly, could he not learn something called manners?

Hermione grasped her goblet and once again wished she had female company. Ginny had been dragged off by Lavender and Parvati, who had attempted to get her to spill all the Harry details. Ginny looked like she would start crying. Luna was being stared at, over at the Ravenclaw table and Susan – Neville's girlfriend and Hermione's sort-of friend – was at the Hufflepuff table. Heck, Hermione wouldn't mind _Pansy's_ company!

Thankfully, it seemed that Dumbledore had just about finished eating, though Hermione suppressed a groan at the sheer amount of lemon drops on his plate. Hermione took this time to alternate between staring hopefully at Ginny – and trying to look insignificant enough so that Seamus and Ron would realise that she was _not _interested.

At last, Dumbledore stood up, and he waved he clapped his hands, happily. "Before we depart from the Great Hall, I have a few 'start of term' announcements. I am delighted to welcome Remus Lupin back to the Defense against the Dark Arts position, after public demand."

Hermione's grin lit up her face. Harry would surely love this. The brunette clapped her hands enthusiastically. Even if she wasn't going to be anywhere near Hogwarts for the first half of the year, perhaps Remus's influence could get Harry to settle down a bit. That way she could move onto her plan to get Ginny a new boyfriend, without having to worry herself about Harry's health...Hermione mentally smirked. If only the Sorting Hat could see her now.

"...and temporarily taking the position of Potions is the returning Horace Slughorn," Dumbledore continued. Hermione winced. If someone was taking the position of Potions while Snape was still at the Head Table...that could only mean one thing...

"...Professor Snape will be accompanying the Eight and Seventh Years to embark on their enlightening journey, (Harry and Ron moaned in disagreement) along with myself and Professor Burbage. **(1) **For the time of my absence, Deputy Headmistress McGonagall has gratefully offered to act as a Temporary Headmistress. I hope you all treat her as you would me," Dumbledore's gestured to a prim looking McGonagall, "Before you are dismissed, I would like to request that the Eight and Seventh Years with Parental Consent please stay behind. Now, off to bed you go!"

Some of the younger kids looked a bit put out that they didn't get to hear what the senior students would be doing, but they grudgingly filtered out of the hall, with the 6th Year Prefects showing them the ins and outs of Hogwarts. Hermione eagerly bolted out of her seat, much to the disappointment of Ron and Seamus, and secured a spot next to Ginny, who gave her sympathetic looks.

Dumbledore smiled at them all, "Now, I'm sure a lot of you have many questions for me and I will answer all of them, but I must digress by saying that some of my points may not meet your expectations."

Awkwardly, Padma raised her trembling hand, "Uh, Professor? What do we have to do before we reach our destination? Do we have to learn any prior material or extension reading?" Several of the Ravenclaws nodded, and Parvati rolled her eyes. Hermione listened, eagerly.

"I'm afraid there are no assigned texts," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "But upon our arrival, I'm sure Professor Burbage would be delighted to hand some background reading for those of you who feel that you should attain a more literal approach to the situation at hand."

Dean's hand shot up, "Professor Dumbledore, will we be having battle training and all that?"

"Why, of course not, Mr Thomas," Dumbledore chuckled, "The War is over and we aren't here to educate you in the tactics of an army. No, we are simply here to teach you magic and help you pass your NEWTs, so that you may earn yourself a wealthy job one day!"

Susan Bones looked around, hesitantly, before raising her hand as well. "When will we be going there? Will we be socialising with people?"

"The whole objective of this expedition is Inter-House relationships, Miss Bones, so of course you shall be socialising," Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth. (Hermione wondered how he managed to make them seemingly appear from nowhere. Did he keep a mountain of lemon drops in his pocket?) "For your other question, we will depart tomorrow afternoon. Professor Burbage has organised a special lesson for those of you who are worried about the outcome of tomorrow. It will be held tomorrow, after breakfast, of course."

Hermione turned around, anxiously. It seemed that nobody was going to answer the question that worried her so much. She sighed and raised her hand. Dumbledore gestured to her, and she cleared her throat, "Professor Dumbledore, you have informed us on what we'll be doing, who we'll be meeting and even when...but, where _are_ we going?"

Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling as bright as a sack full of Sickles. Hermione found herself cursing (with polite, non-offensive words, of course) those very eyes that night. The words that Dumbledore said echoed around her head and Hermione desperately wished she could damn those god forsaken twinkles. **(2)**

"I'm afraid, Miss Granger that, that is a question that I am not allowed to answer."

* * *

**(1) **For those of you who don't know, the Muggle Studies teacher – according to HP Lexicon – is Charity Burbage. I didn't want to completely disregard J.K. Rowling's wishes, so I kept her Muggle Studies Professor. Besides, the only thing I needed was it to be a girl.

**(2) **Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are?

**Footnote: **_I once again apologise for my lateness and the short chapter, but I completely forgot about this story until someone reviewed it this morning! Sigh. Well, the next chapter will replace "Muggle Lessons", and it will actually be relevant this time...and there will be loads more Draco and Harry! Yay! Review please!_


	5. Lessons in Matchmaking

**Project Muggle:  
**_**The Rewrite**_

**Thanks: **_*attempts to list all my reviewers and fails* Basically, thanks a gazillion times for all those nice comments! I feel warm and fuzzy every time I read them! You guys are just awesome xxx_

**Note: **_Sorry for the really, really, __**really **__late update! I had Writer's Block, and hadn't read HP in ages. But, now, with the release of HP7, I have gotten back into it – with excitement! :D Also, please excuse my new writing style (sorry if it messes up the flow.) Also, this part is really _**IMPORTANT! **_I just realised that the Muggle Studies teacher is supposed to be dead. For my sake (and the stories) please pretend that, by some sort of 'Domino Effect' she is still alive. Thanks!_

**Chapter Warnings: **None…

* * *

**Chapter Four  
**_**Lessons in Matchmaking**_

* * *

**Wednesday, September 2, 1998  
Hogwarts Great Hall  
8:56 am**

Hermione stared at her bowl of porridge, trying to discern why she felt so queasy today. It was almost as if she had completely lost her appetite, though it was probably due to the fact that, deep inside her, she was horribly excited to find out what concoction Dumbledore had cooked up. No matter how many cute clothes she pulled out, she was, and always would be, a bookworm and a terribly a curious person. She absolutely _detested _being kept in the dark – it was one of the reasons why she was always so eager to solve mysteries when she was younger.

Ginny – who, to Hermione's relief, had quickly claimed the seat on her right the moment she had walked through the doors of the Great Hall – tugged on her Hogwarts uniform, a grimace on her face. She looked equally as annoyed as the brunette, and she didn't waste any time to verbalise her thoughts. "I wish whatever Professor Burbage has planned is worth this wait. I can't stand the suspense!"

Though she refrained from making any comment, the redhead could clearly see the silent, 'I agree' coming from her best friend, and she let out a small smile. At least _someone _was feeling the same way as she was, unlike her pig of a brother who was currently scarfing down some bacon. She rolled her eyes and lowered her voice, "What do you think she'll teach us anyway?"

"I don't know," the brown-eyed girl replied, her expression thoughtful. "But it's probably both entertaining and educational. I had Professor Burbage in Third Year and she was simply wonderful. I was so sad when I had to drop the class!"

Hermione turned her head, silently seeking out the lady in question, only for her gaze to fall to the Slytherin Table, where she involuntarily caught Pansy's eye. The dark haired girl smiled, uncertainly, but when the Gryffindor girl beamed back, she felt her smile broaden. Draco, whom was talking to Pansy, looked up to see what she was so distracted by, and sneered when he saw Hermione. She scowled at him and turned away, only just managing to see Pansy scolding the blonde for his lack of manners.

Suddenly, the food on the tables evaporated and Dumbledore stood up. With a twinkle in his eye, he dismissed the students from Sixth Year down (and, of course, the teachers who were not tagging along on the trip) all of who grudgingly left the chamber, but not before shooting jealous looks at the elder teens. Hermione laughed to herself, fondly recalling all those happy moments when she was still a young witch, oblivious to the true evil of the world.

"-but I shan't keep you! Let's let Professor Burbage take over now, shall we?" he chuckled, gracefully letting her take her place at the front.

Professor Burbage, a pretty woman with short, cropped blonde hair and happy honey coloured eyes, walked over to the podium, a bright grin on her face, "Hello, everyone! My name is Charity Burbage, as I'm sure you know, and I'm the Muggle Studies professor. You all are probably wondering why _I'm_ the one in charge of the lessons, right? Well – I'm allowed to reveal a little bit of our surprise trip to you. We are, in fact, going somewhere in the Muggle World."

Silence flooded the Great Hall, and suddenly, a roar grew out. People started talking, some yelling and complaining, and others gossiping. Noise filled the depths of the rooms, and Hermione winced at the shrieks coming from some of the less…intelligent purebloods. Finally, Dumbledore rose and silenced the crowd with a few words, and Charity gratefully thanked him.

"Anyway, now that we have _that _sorted, let me continue my explanation," she laughed, dimples showing in her cheeks, "The first thing we have to decide is, of course, the sleeping arrangements."

A few people exchanged raised eyebrow, and Ginny clasped Hermione's hand under the bench, as if to say 'you're with me, and don't you dare forget it.'

"Each 'household' – if you want to put it that way – will have 2 dorms, one male and one female. The dorms can hold up to 4 people." She clapped her hands, a white slip materialised in front of each of them, along with an ink pot and a quill. "This form you see in front of you has 8 slots. In the first one, write your name. In the next three, the names of the people you want to dorm with. The last four are others, of the opposite gender; you wouldn't mind spending your trip alongside."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, almost as if they were telepathically deciding who they wanted and whom they bloody well didn't.

"Of course, you don't have to fill out all the spaces, but keep in mind that if you do not, then you may be stuck with somebody you aren't on the best terms with," Professor Burbage quickly held up her hand before anyone could move to grab their quill. "But, there is a condition! Remember, this whole trip is to promote post-war relationship development, a.k.a. inter-house relations. So, as a personal request from Professor Dumbledore, _every_ dorm will have at _least _two people from different houses, no matter what name you write. Also, please remember to use full names – no nicknames, or we may get uneven results. So, any questions?"

Neville raised his hand, his normally shaky expression replaced by a considerably more confident one. "Professor Burbage, how exactly are these dorms…um, selected?"

Charity laughed, and moved to the side, revealing a small box decorated with ornate designs. "This box is very similar to the Goblet that you all saw during the Triwizard Tournament (Harry winced in remembrance, and a shadow crossed his face) only it is designed to calculate the compatibility of a household, with aid from the names. Basically, the 8 people with the closest sheet matches will be grouped together."

She motioned forward, but when nobody put their hand up, she nodded, delighted, "Great! Now, everybody, you can take this time to discuss and write down whom you want to stay with. Once you're done, place your paper in the box. You have (she glanced at her watch) about…15 minutes."

Immediately, everybody began whispering, almost everybody was excited about this new development. Ginny turned to Hermione, her red hair almost whipping some poor, unfortunate Gryffindor. "What do you think we should write?"

_We should stick together –I don't think I'd get along with anyone else._

"There's the two of us," Hermione chewed on the end of her quill, her eyes alight with concentration, "and we need to have at least two other people not from Gryffindor on our list."

Ginny scribbled down her name and Hermione's, before pausing, "We should put Luna's name down. She's a Ravenclaw and she's almost as much as a sister to me as you are."

"Definitely," Hermione agreed. There was no way they were going to forget about Luna, not after everything they'd been through. "Who else though? We don't really talk to anybody outside Gryffindor. There's Susan though – or Padma?"

Ginny gave Hermione a flat look. Sure she was on good terms with them, but _dorm_ with them? For a semester? She just couldn't see that – there wouldn't be any fun in that at all!

"Um…wait! Pansy! What about Pansy?" the brunette burst out, feeling a smack of inspiration. "I mean, we've only talked to her for less than a day, but she seems really cool-"

The redhead bit her lip, and suddenly her face split into a grin, "Yes! That would work…that would _definitely _work."

* * *

**9:17 am**

Charity collected up all the sheets, briefly glancing down at each one before she carefully placed it into the box. She felt a shock of surprise as she glanced down at a few in particular.

_**Hermione Granger**__**, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini**_

She remembered Hermione, of course. She was a bright girl, with such enthusiasm for work. She'd expected the first two names, of course, but Pansy and Blaise? And what of the lack of Ron's name? She shook her head, and placed a few more cards in the box, and as each one passed, she grew more and more interested. What exactly was happening with these eight?

_**Harry Potter,**__** Ronald Weasley  
Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, **__**Gin**_

Followed by that, in scrawly, untidy script was the youngest male Weasley's own submission.

_**Ronald Weasley,**__** Harry Potter, **__**Neville  
**__**Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood**_

And, of course, his sister's:

_**Ginevra Weasley, **__**Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson  
Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley… Draco Malfoy?**_

To Professor Burbage's delight, most of the others seemed to repeat the same names. It seems like there was no doubt that these eight would be paired up.

_**Draco Malfoy,**__** Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott  
Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Lyra Moon**_

_**Blaise Zabini,**__** Draco Malfoy, Nathaniel Crossbones  
Ginevra Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger**_

_**Pansy Parkinson, **__**Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood  
Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy**_

Of the eight, much to Charity's amusement, the only person's who was even remotely completed was Luna's. Of course, the box would take that into consideration. Very, _very _much so.

_**Luna Lovegood,**__** Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson  
Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy**_

As she dropped the last entry in (from a girl called Iris Cawen) she looked down at the student body, smiling broadly. She waved her wand over the box, and smoke filtered out of its hole, obscuring everybody's view. When it cleared, Professor Burbage emerged, clutching a stack of papers. Dumbledore gestured for everybody to sit down, and when they did so, albeit doubtfully, the tables rearranged themselves so each supported a group of four. (Severus, who had remained suspiciously quiet, sneered slightly.)

Ginny's nose scrunched up, and she shot a fearful look to Hermione, whom was trying to keep her composure, her expression nervous.

"These lists," Professor Burbage smiled, softly, "hold the housing arrangements you will be set to for the rest of the semester. If there are any problems, please see Professor Dumbledore or I to sort it out, otherwise this is permanent. So, let me start – Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom –"

Hermione fixed her sights on the floor, and most of the names flew right past her, until, at last, she heard her name, and strained her ears to hear her words.

"Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley (Ginny suppressed a happy squeal and Harry, a moan), Luna Lovegood (said girl look extremely happy, almost as if she was going to cry), Pansy Parkinson (the raven haired girl's eyes widened, flabbergasted, and slowly, a content smile stretched across her face), Harry Potter (he cursed – he was going to have to share a house with his ex-girlfriend…how much worse could his luck get?), Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini (Harry suppressed the urge to bang his head on the wall), Draco Malfoy."

"Wait…WHAT?"

The entire room spun around to find the source of the voice, and to their shock, it wasn't Ron, Harry _or _Draco, (though they all were thinking the exact same thing) but a rather flustered, annoyed looking Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Footnote: **_Shorter than I wanted it to be, and I think the quality went down as the chapter progressed, so I apologise. Perhaps later I will go back to fix it, but I don't think I can really change much at this point of time. Notify me if you feel any changes should be made, but otherwise, please leave a review, it takes barely a minute, but is worth hours of writing. xx_


End file.
